


For all you V/V shippers out there

by DisasterScenario



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterScenario/pseuds/DisasterScenario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't get behind this ship because it always feels too OOC for me-- but I did these to try it on for size a couple months ago, and I think some of you might appreciate them!</p>
    </blockquote>





	For all you V/V shippers out there

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get behind this ship because it always feels too OOC for me-- but I did these to try it on for size a couple months ago, and I think some of you might appreciate them!


End file.
